


Dark Nights

by simplykayley



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Sad, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: He wishes that he would tell him all the things he can see in his eyes. Tell me you never loved me like you said, tell me that  absolutely hate me and my presence, everything that I stand for.





	Dark Nights

There is a burning within his chest as he leaves the General's tent and he knows that it must be anger. It has to be, there is no longer time for shame. 

He should feel shame within himself, he thinks, for once again being blindsided by the General's high expectations of him. He should have expected it by now. 

He wishes that he would tell him all the things he can see in his eyes. Tell me you never loved me like you said, tell me that absolutely hate me and my presence, everything that I stand for. 

It would be so much better then seeing the disappointment in his eyes when he fails another impossible task handed to him. 

But still, he takes a deep breath in and lets it out, trying to compose himself, thankful there are no guards outside the General's tent at the moment. He tucks the strand of dirty blonde hair that has fallen out of the braid behind his ear and sets off towards his tent once again. 

It is dark all around him, he is angry, not sure at who, the cold chill has set into his bones and become a way of his life and he is in a terrible, miserable love that he can't seem to let go. Caleb is waiting in his tent for him when he gets back and he wants to smile so that a look of worry doesn't crosses his friend's face but he is too tired to pretend. "You okay, Tallboy?" Caleb asks as he sits on the cot beside him. He wonders if Caleb ever thought the same things that are whispered around the camp about him. Dread fills his stomach but he chokes it down for a act of normalcy. "Of course, Caleb." He answers plainly and lays his coat carelessly beside himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this even if it's a little short! I always thought Washington always worked Ben a little hard and that has to wear a person down so this fic was kind of born from that idea. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments of what you thought! Should I completely stop writing because I suck or what? They really make a girl's day.


End file.
